Loving Our Babies
by Edwardslover304
Summary: This story takes place after NM. Bella found Edward cheating on her with another vampire. But she was only there for one reason. What is the reason? find out when you read this story. Thinking of a sequel tell me if you want one.
1. Chapter 1

Loving Our Babies

This story takes place after New Moon. Bella is trying to get Edward to change her but is not really sure if that's what she really wants anymore. So here it is chapter 1 of Loving Our Babies.

Chapter 1 Cheater

Bella point of view

I just seen Edward with another women I could not believe this I started walking to the door and hearing Edward's voice pleading with me to stop and listen to him.

Edward – Bella listen I wasn't cheating on you she meant nothing.

Bella – yeah-right Edward I caught you with that BITCH so don't even try to defend yourself okay.

Edward – Bella she's an old friend I wasn't cheating on you I was talking to her and she had to leave so I gave her a kiss goodbye.

Bella – right Edward well good luck with her because were over so I'm leaving and don't follow me.

I stepped off the porch walking toward my purple Volvo but beat me to it. He stood right in front of the driver's door.

Bella – Edward Anthony Mason Cullen move your ass off my car now.

Edward – Bella I am sorry let me explain myself.

I couldn't believe he was asking for a second chance. I put all my force into my hand and slapped him across the face.

Bella – Edward I came here to tell you that I am pregnant but I'm not going to give you a second chance because I would rather not be stressed then I already am so goodbye my love.

He moved and I got into my car and drove to my house Edward and I lived in currently.

Mean while Edward is re-thinking of what he just heard Bella say. Alice comes out but Edward gets in his Volvo and drives away to get Bella back.

Edward's point of view-

I was driving to my house Bella and I lived in currently but when I got there she was already gone. I got out of my car and went to the front door. There was a note attached to it. It had my name on it. I took it off and sat down on the porch to read it.

_My dearest Edward,_

_By now I am long gone away from this place that I used to call home. But the thing is I never will stop loving you no matter what happens. I think we just need some time apart from each other you know just to re-think our relationship. I still love you don't ever forget it._

_Love always Bella._

I couldn't believe this she would just leave without a trace. I got up and put the letter in my pocket and went inside but I found the living room untouched, the kitchen as well. I ran up to our room and found it half empty. All her stuff was gone and then I seen something on the nightstand where I put her letters when I went hunting. There was a dark photo but I knew what it was. It was an ultrasound of the baby, but then when I held it up to the light I was shocked to see not one baby but three. I just caused myself more pain from when I left her before.

_Six Months later._

Bella point of view-

I was now eight months pregnant and just finished my job at the club I worked at for the last six months. I lived in a small apartment and it didn't have a lot of stuff other than my books that I read to the babies and a picture of Edward and I in the meadow together. I always told the babies about him and I told them I would go back to him soon. Now I was ready to go back to him and face him with my decision. Through my time apart from Edward I knew the babies had gifts. But all I knew is I could control other peoples powers, read minds, and see the future and send messages to Alice in secret right under Edward's nose. But it was time for me to go back home now because I would give birth in three weeks or so. I got in my purple Volvo and started for Forks. I just hope I wasn't to late to tell Edward I was sorry.

Edward's point of view-

It had been six months of dread for me and Bella still had not come back yet. I missed her kiss the touch of her body and the lust I felt when I laid beside her. Alice was blocking her mind and I couldn't figure it out why? But that's not what I was worried about right now. I showed Carsilie the ultrasound and he said she was about two months pregnant and now she was eight months and still no sign of her. She was supposed to give birth in three weeks. I heard Alice squeal with excitement then I heard a very familiar car coming down the driveway. It was Bella's purple Volvo. I ran outside opened the car door and took her out of the car and hugged her.

Bella's point of view-

I drove down the driveway to see Edward running out of the Cullen's house and once I stopped he opened my door and grabbed me but then hugged me. To my relief I was happy that he missed me. After he set me down he kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever felt. When we broke apart he set his forehead on mine then I noticed everyone was coming out of the house. Edward let go of me and Alice tackled me to the ground while hugging me.

Bella- Nice to see you to Alice. She smiled when I said that.

I hugged everyone including Rosalie she had a smile on her face but I knew deep down she wanted a baby. I only wish I could give her that.

Carsilie- Well Bella you look really healthy. I'm sure you seen a doctor while you were gone?

Bella- of course Carsilie I wanted to make sure I was healthy and to make sure they were healthy.

Edward- Do you know what were having.

Bella- No but I am sure Alice know but I don't want to know until I give birth to them.

Carsilie- Bella did you have any troubles when you were away?

Bella- No I didn't but I can tell you they do have powers. I can read minds, control other vampire's powers and I can see the future but also send visions to people. That's how Alice kept contact with me.

Edward- What?

Alice- Thanks Bella

Edward- Alice I swear I will give you a new hair cut.

Bella- Edward it's not her fault I didn't want you to know that I could or where I was.

Edward- Well then come on I want to show you something okay.

Bella- Okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- New Births

Edward's point of view-

I took her hand and lead her to my car. She got in and I drove to the first beach of La Push. I stopped the car and helped her get out of the car. After she was out I took her hand and walked along the beach with her.

Bella- Look Edward it's twilight.

I smiled. I remember when I first told her about twilight.

Bella- Edward isen't this werewolf territory? We should leave now.

Edward- It's okay Bella my love, there not here the tribe left right after you did.

Bella- What? Why?

Edward- I don't know something about Billy saying the prophecy being true and that's why you left.

Bella- Oh yeah Jacob told me about that. He said that a human girl was to fall in love with one of the cold ones. Then she was to become pregnant with triplets which would rein over the royal family of the cold ones. I guess we are the family to have this happen to us.

Edward- Yeah well you are going to have to tell Charlie about this you know. Remember he thinks your in college. And you need to tell me what you want done on the house.

Bella- Shit! that's right what our we going to tell him?

Edward- Well we do have to tell him that were engagded and that your eight months pregnant with triplets.

Bella- Well at least your bullet proff. Also we need to get the house ready for the kids.

Edward- RIGHT! Well there mite be a little problem with that.

Bella- What did you Edward?

Edward- Well when you left I sort of kinda destroyed it.

Bella- Edward Anothany Mason Cullen I am eight months pregnant and I don't have anyother place for my babies to live in.

Edward- Don't worry about it as we speak Alice is redoing the house right now.

Bella- Great well then lets go see Charlie so I can be shot.

Edward- Bella I forgot to give you this.

I held out a small black velvet box, stepped down on one knee and asked her to marry me officially. She was so shocked she looked like a statue.

Bella- Yes, yes I will marry you Edward.

I put ring on her finger, got up and kissed her.

Bella- Well lets get this over with.

Bella's point of view-

We drove to my old home where I used to live with Charlie. We stopped in the driveway. I looked at Edward.

Edward- Ready?

Bella- Not even a bit. Let's go.

I got out of the car and headed for the door. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the front curtains moved. Then the front door flew open and Charlie came up to and hugged me. Then he realized that it was a little hard to hug me. He looked down at my eight month pregnant belly.

Charlie- Bella your pregnant?

Bella- That's why were here dad. Edward and I are having triplets.

Charlie- Well congradulations both of you come on in.

Edward and I followed my father into the house. Then I noticed the house had been redone.

Bella- Dad you re-did the house?

Charlie- Yeah I was board so I decided it could use a change. But I didn't touch your room.

Bella- Dad you can do whatever you want to it.

Charlie well then if it is okay with you I will make it a play room for my grand kids.

Bella- That would be nice.

Edward- So how have you been Mr. Swan.

Charlie- Oh Edward you know you can call me Charlie.

Edward- Okay.

Charlie- So Bella how's college going for you?

Bella- Well dad I actually dropped out when I found out I was pregnant with triplets. I only did it because Carsile said it would be better if I was not stressed out with school and the babies.

Charlie- Oh I see. Well anyway I'm glad you came, Jacob, Billy and Jacob's bride to be are coming over in a few minutes.

Edward froze beside me and so did I. Jacob imprinted I was so happy for him but I wasn't sure how he would take me being pregnant. I know he had been emotional when I told him I was only a friend and nothing more but still I could not believe he imprinted.

Charlie- Bella you okay?

Bella- Yeah dad got lost in thought as Alice calls it.

Charlie was laughing when the door bell rang. He got up to answer the door. I looked over to Edward he was very un happy right now.

Bella- Edward it's okay calm down it will be fine. You can not leave me here anyway.

Edward- I know it's just the smell of that dog.

I slapped him for that.

Edward- Ouch. That hurt Bella.

Bella- I'm glad.

Right then Billy wheeled in and when he saw me he smiled the looked at my swollen stomach. He gave a bigger grin. Then Charlie entered and sat down. But there was Jacob who was right behind him. I looked into his brown eyes and smiled. He smiled to I got up and gave him a hug. Then I looked behind him to see a girl with dark chocolate brown hair down to her shoulders, she was a little tanned but not to much, she looked up and her eyes were a violet color as soon as I seen those eyes I knew who was standing in front of me. It was Mel. We stared at each other for a minute then I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

Bella- Mel?

Mel- Bella? Oh My God is that you?

Bella- Yeah oh my god your pregnant to?

Mel- Yeah look at you your pregnant to? Wow I never thought I see you again.

Bella- Me either after I left Phenoix I could never get a hold of you.

Mel- Well I moved silly you knew that.

Bella- Oh yeah.

Edward- You know each other?

Bella- Yeah we are best friends from school.

Mel- Bella what are you having?

Bella- Edward and I are having triplets.

Mel- Oh my god! Jacob and I are having triplets to. So is Emily.

Bella- Wow. I missed a lot while I was gone.

Edward cleared his througt.

Bella- Oh my sorry Edward. Mel let me introduce you to my fience Edward. Edward this is my best friend Mel.

Edward- nice to meet you.

Mel- Same here.

Bella- Well enoght exicitment for one day we best be off. Nice to see you Billy, Jacob, and Mel we have to get together soon.

Mel- Yeah.

Bella- Bye dad.

Charlie- Stop by soon.

Bella- I will. Love you.

We walked out the door to Edward's car but Edward didn't seem in the right frame of mind.

Bella- What's wrong?

Edward- Nothing all explain when we get home.

Bella- Okay.

Hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and hope you all enjoy the next chapter. I hope to update soon. Thanks again for everything guys.

_Crystal- edwardslover304 _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone okay love your reviews so keep sending them. Here's a chapter 3 thanks.

_Crystal_

Chapter 3- Power of three 

Still Bella's point of view.

I wondered all the way home what Edward was keeping from me. It was really starting to bug me. We arrived to where our house was. It was beautiful. It had lilies in the front all different colors, and the house was white brick. I was amazed.

Edward- Welcome home.

Bella- Edward it's beautiful.

Edward- Glad you like it. Come on I'll show you the babies' room.

He led me to the door, when I opened the door I was amazed once again. The floors were hardwood, with navy blue walls. It's was beautiful. He led me toward the stairs and to the babies' room. When I opened it, it was nice yellow cream color with yellow curtains and three cribs that were also yellow.

Bella- I will have to thank Alice for this.

Edward- well she is glad you like it believe me. Now come on let's go to our room and all tell you what's going on okay.

Bella- Okay.

We walked to our room. I opened the door and it was the same, which meant Edward didn't touch our room for a reason. But I let it go. He was going to tell me what was wrong now. I lay down on the bed to look at my angel; he looked into my eyes then leaned down and touched his lips to mine. I was enjoying myself sense I had gone without a kiss for so long. Then we broke apart and stared at each other.

Edward- you wanted to know what was wrong with me earlier right?

Bella- Yeah.

Edward- Well Jacob was talking to me in his head and he told me to tell you about the legend. It's about three women who are tied by the bond of friendship. But their mates were all enemies of one another. One was said to be mated with one of the cold ones. The others with werewolves. That means Emily, Mel and you are the three that are supposed to give birth to three children each and yet all of them will be friends. But I don't see how.

Bella- Wow. Ummm that's interesting. What about the Volturi? I mean are they aware about all of us being tied together, and that our children will over through them?

Edward- well no they don't know but if they did they would kill Emily, Mel and you. I could never live with myself if that were to happen.

Bella- nothing will happen to me I know that.

Edward- I know because I will always be there for you no matter what.

Edward's point of view-

I sat there with my angel until the babies were hungry.

Edward- Time for the four of you to eat. I laughed and so did she.

Bella- Okay.

I helped her up off the bed then walked down to the kitchen. She went right in and took out peanut butter, strawberry jam and bread. I sat there and watched her eat. In the end she ate five sandwiches.

Edward- you done?

Bella- Yeah!

I just sat there thinking for a second when she pulled me from my thoughts and started talking.

Bella- Edward it would be best if you changed me after the kids are born.

Edward- What?

Bella- I think it would be best.

Edward- No! Not until they're older and understand why their mom isn't there.

Bella- why are you being difficult with me?

Edward- Well I don't want to take your soul away.

Bella- Bullshit Edward your not the only vampire I know.

Edward- Alice wouldn't dare.

Bella- Would she?

Edward- Enough. This conversation is over.

Bella- this conversation is far from over Edward. I know your not telling me everything about you either. But still everyone is entitled to there secrets. Even I have something to tell you but I'd rather not until you admit what I know is true.

Edward- what do you know?

Bella- That I'll die in childbirth. Alice has seen it. It's also says in the legend that one women would give birth to three children who are royal blood of one parent. They are the hybrid.

I was shocked that she knew everything

Edward- Blla how do you know i am of royal blood?

I looked at her then she collapsed in front of me. I ran to her and pulled my cell phone out to call Carsilie. He answered on the first ring.

Carsilie- this is Dr. Cullen how can I help you?

Edward- Carsilie, Bella collapsed can come check her out.

Carsilie- all be right there.

Bella's point of view-

I could hear panic from everywhere. I heard people rushing me somewhere but I had no idea where. I could hear Alice telling me to wake up that I needed to before it was to late. Then I heard nothing it was silent almost peaceful in a way. Then I felt a sharp pain; I opened my eyes to see Carsilie putting an IV in my hand. Carsilie smiled when he seen my eyes open. I smiled back.

Carsilie- Bella how do you feel?

Bella- Tired and hungry.

Carsilie- Well that's good to hear, you gave us a scare.

Bella- Why? What happened?

Carsilie- What I think happened was that your stress was causing the babies a lot of stress and your body is in a fragile state of caring for three additions added. So your body got tired and gave in.

Bella- Oh! Well that sounds about right.

Carsilie- just gets some sleep Bella all check on you later.

He got up kissed my forehead and was about to walk out when I had to ask him something.

Bella- Carsilie, Thank you and I don't want anyone in here for a while.

Carsilie- Okay get some rest Bella. Your welcome.

Once he left I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. It had been a few hours I think when I heard the door open and a cold hand was holding mine. I smiled and opened my eyes to see Edward at my side looking at me.

Bella- Hey there.

Edward- Bella I'm so sorry I never should have.

I cut him off in mid sentence. I looked in his eyes, he had been sobbing and I felt bad for what we had fought about now.

Bella- Baby don't worry about it. It's my entire fault and I don't want to see you like this.

I touched his face with my hand. But something happened then all of a sudden I felt wet.

Edward- Bella what's wrong?

Bella- Edward my water just broke. Get Carsilie now, my contractions are really bad.

Edward- Carsilie the babies are coming. Don't worry the part vampire there ready and Emily, Mel are here to in labor now.

Bella- I need something to hold onto there coming.

I gripped Edward's arm and kept holding on. The second contraction hit me like bricks. I screamed very loud. I'm sure the whole hospital could here me. Then Carsilie came in and spread my legs apart and put a sheet over my legs.

Carsilie- Now Bella listen to me when you get a contraction I need you to push hard. Okay?

Bella- Yeah.

I felt another contraction and did what Carsilie told me to do. I push as hard as I could. Then Rosalie and Alice were there with an awe expression on their faces. Then I heard a crying sound and Edward kissed my forehead.

Bella- what is it?

Edward- it's a boy. A baby boy.

Then the next contraction hit me and I pushed and screamed. Then I heard Alice laugh and I heard another baby crying. Edward kissed my forehead again.

Edward- what is it Carsilie?

Carsilie- it's a girl, you have a little girl.

But I didn't get to hear the rest of what he was saying; when the next contraction hit I screamed so loud I heard glass break. Then I felt nothing left in me. Edward kissed me full on he was so happy and so was I.

Bella- what is it?

Carsilie- another girl, she's so beautiful.

Bella- what did Emily and Mel have?

Edward- Jacob and Mel had four boys. The last one was never detected because it was very pre mature. Sam and Emily had 3 girls.

Bella- Wow that's going to be a hand full. Anyway any thoughts on names Edward?

Edward- well let's start with our son first. How about Landon?

Bella- I like it but lets see how about Landon Jamie Cullen?

Edward- I love it.

Bella- Can I see Landon?

Edward- Yeah here.

He handed me my son and I looked in his eyes and they were emerald green and he had chocolate brown hair. I held him for a while then I decided Carsilie could put him in the hospital crib beside me. Next was my first-born daughter.

Bella- Okay now our first-born daughter.

Edward handed her to me. She was beautiful; she had Edward's copper color hair and brown flecks in here hair. Then she opened her eyes and they were brown. She had my eyes.

Edward- She is so beautiful just like you. I got an idea for a name. Let's see how about Samantha Elizabeth Alice Cullen.

Bella- I love it, it's perfect.

I looked at her and was amazed that she was so beautiful. Edward put her with Landon then brought are last girl. She was different somehow. Her hair was a copper tone like Edward's and when she opened her eyes Edward almost faint. Her eyes were emerald green with blood red swirled in them.

Bella- No one in my family had eyes like her before. They were always born with just blood red eyes, nothing like this. What should we name her?

Edward- I don't know.

Bella- I have an idea. How about Melissa Rose Alexandra Cullen.

Edward- I love it. Let's put her to sleep and you need to rest.

Bella- Okay.

I watched Edward put Melissa in her crib beside Landon and Samantha. Then I felt really tired and I heard my heart rate go down dramatically. Edward was by my side in a second and was calling Carsilie. Carsilie came in and all I remember was Carsilie telling Edward to change me. Then I felt the firary pain and I fell into a dreamless, painless sleep.

Hi everyone hope you are enjoying my story. I hope to update sometime next week. I won't update tonight because I have to work. Anyway hope you enjoy what I have put up. Keep reviewing. Thanks.

_Crystal- edwardslover304_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- changing my only lover_

Bella point of view-

I remember the fiery pain being in the beginning but it stopped after what seemed a minute. I feel into a dreamless sleep to only feel the time passing me by, as Edward would be watch our babies while I was in this state.

Edward point of view-

My Bella gave one scream then stopped. I looked at Carsilie he was shocked as much as I was. For the next few days were going to be interesting.

_2 days later…_

Bella would be waking up soon, I wish I could see those brown eyes that I loved so much but they would be crimson red eyes now. I heard a knock at the door. Alice walked in with Melissa in her arms. She looked so much like Bella and yet had something more to her then we knew. But I would figure it out later. I looked to Alice and she made eye contact and started talking to me through her mind.

Alice- Bella well be waking up in an hour I thought you would like to know for I know you miss her so.

Edward- Thanks Alice.

She walked out without another word.

Bella's point of view -

My drifting was now fading and I seen myself opening my eyes to see I was in my bed and I looked around the room to see Edward sitting at the right of the bed. I moved my foot and he looked up at me with a peaceful look in his eyes. I smiled and he gave me my favorite crocked smile.

Edward- Hey there beautiful.

Bella- Hey how have you and the kids been?

Edward- I'm fine and the kids are great. Alice and Rose had fun with them.

Bella- that's good.

I got out of bed but before I could get to the bathroom to see how I looked Edward was next to me and pulled me into a kiss. It was the best kiss I ever had with Edward. I knotted my fingers in his hair and he pulled me closer to him. He picked me up and went to lay me on the bed and started taking my shirt off. When he got it off I started unbuttoning his shirt while he trailed kisses down my neck. I got his shirt off and started unbuttoning his pants and got them off. He worked on getting my pants off then we were in our underwear and I was in my bra and panties. I could fell his erection on my leg. He unclipped my bra and throws it across the room, and then he had his fun with my breast. We were kissing again when I decided his boxers needed to come off. So I started getting them off then when I got them off he started taking my panties off bridal style. After well I won't got into that much detail but we made love. After we were done I layer on his chest.

Bella- Edward I love you.

Edward- I love you to Bella.

Then about an hour later I heard three babies crying. They were hungry.

Bella- Well there hungry.

Edward- does want me to get them?

Bella- No all do it I haven't seen them for three days.

I got out of bed and put on my housecoat and walked to the babies' room.

Bella- Okay mommies here.

I picked up all three of them and took them to the kitchen to warm up there bottles. Their bottles were done and I feed all them and took them back up stairs to put them back to sleep. I stood there and watched them play for an hour then they finally feel asleep.

Next day.

Edward and I sat up talking when Alice came into the room.

Bella- what is it Alice?

Alice- I had a vision of your gift. You can give vampires kids. We can conceive Bella. I can have kids if you granted it.

Bella- that's strange I would have never expected that.

Edward- Does Carsilie know yet?

Alice- yes so does the whole family.

Bella- Okay well we'll come to see everyone when were done talking.

Alice- Okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- _Gift of life_

Alice's point of view-

I walked out of Edward and Bella's room when I felt very sick all of a sudden. I ran to the bathroom and pucked up what looked like blood. I screamed I was so scared. I heard Jasper, Carlisle, Bella and Edward come knock on the bathroom door.

Jasper- " Alice honey are you okay come out of the bathroom please." He was pleading with me but I knew I had to talk to Bella first.

Alice- " I only want Bella to come in. I need her for a minute the rest leave except Carlisle."

Carlisle- " Alice honey can I come in with Bella?"

Alice- " Yes you can." They opened the door and closed it. They looked at me with shock written across their faces.

Carlisle- " Alice are you pregnant?"

Bella- " Yes she is. I need to control what I give a lot."

Alice- " Thank you Bella I could never ever forget this. You gave Jasper and I something we thought could never happen. I could never for fill the debt."

Bella- " Alice you are my sister there is no debt to be paid. I hold nothing against you for it. Now go see Jasper before he breaks down the door." I laughed at that. I got up and hugged Bella and Carlisle.

Suddenly I heard Esme give a scream and I knew what it was she also was pregnant.

Carlisle- " What now?"

Bella- "oops"

Just than Esme burst through the room.

Esme- "Carlisle I'm pregnant. Your goings to be a dad can you believe it?"

Then Carlisle feel over. Like really feel over. It was pretty funny I must admit.

Esme was very mad now.

Esme- " CARLISLE CULLEN GET OFF THE FLOOR THIS INSTINT!"

He was up in a second pleading sorriest to Esme and trying to make it up to her. Just then Rosalie came in the room with Emmett.

Rosalie- " What's going on?"

Carlisle- " Alice and Esme are both pregnant."

Rosalie was very sad now and then hatred came next but then Bella stepped in.

Bella-"Rose just wait because your pregnant to you'll start showing around now because I give you 1 minute before you throw up blood. "

Just then Rose ran for the bathroom and started pucking up blood. Then Bella followed her into the bathroom.

Bella- "You believe me now?"

Rose started crying for joy. Emmett came in and hugged Rosalie.

Emmett- "Thank you Bella you're the best, I can't believe you would do this for Rose."

Bella- " Well I wouldn't want to leave Rose out of everything would I?"

Rosalie-" Bella why would you do this? I don't deserve this and I've been horrible to you."

Bella- " I know you have wanted what you couldn't have for all of your life and now I have the chance to give it to you so that is my gift to you Rose. The gift of love."

Rosalie- " Thank you Bella, all never forget this ever."

Bella- "Hey Alice you know what that means"

Alice- " What?"

Bella- " Shopping for you guys and me dragging you everywhere that you did to me."

Alice- " Oh no!"

Bella- "Yup lets go get in the car and go."

Bella dragged me to the car but I looked at Jasper for help but I knew he couldn't help me. We got in Bella's car and started for Port Angles.

Edward's point of view-

As soon as Bella, Alice, Esme and Rosalie left I heard the babies crying I looked at the time it was breakfast time for them.

Emmett- " Edward you mind if we help feed them?"

Jasper- "Yeah we need to learn anyway so could we?"

Edward- " I have no problem with that come on Emmett can you put there bottles in warm water while Jasper and I get the kids?"

Emmett- "Sure"

I walked up the stairs with Jasper behind me then I heard him ask in his mind "_What's it like being a father Edward? I mean is it hard work?"_

Edward- " It can be Jasper but they're the best thing that ever happened to me that for sure."

Jasper- " It's so different when you actually think of it that way though because you have always believed you could never have kids and yet here you are with triplets."

Edward- " I know it's the greatest gift I could have ever asked for considering we are the undead."

The babies were making more of a fuss now and so we rushed up the stairs.

Edward- "Coming Samantha, Landon and Melissa."

Samantha's point of view-

Landon, Melissa and I were all hungry where was mommy? I wanted my milk because I was hungry. I tried to say it but it came out in a louder scream. Then I heard daddy say he was coming. I tried to tell him to hurry but it was a louder scream.

Edward- "Okay Samantha I'm here come on lets get your bottle."

Daddy picked me up and uncle Jasper took Landon and Melissa. Daddy took us down stairs then we seen uncle Emmett he had our bottles ready. Thank god. Uncle Jasper handed Landon to Uncle Emmett. Daddy took one bottle then put it in my mouth. The milk was warm and I was happy. Just then I seen something happen Mommy, auntie Alice, auntie Rosalie and Grandma Esme were taken in a van with three other kids. I was scared and started to cry.

Edward's point of view-

I was feeding Samantha when she got a vision of Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme being put in the back of a van and being taken away. Samantha started crying and then I knew it was true.

Emmett- " What is it Edward?"

Edward- " Sam just had a vision of the girls being thrown in the back of a van then taken away."

Jasper- " Did they take their phones?"

Edward- " Lets try them. Carlisle try calling Esme."

Carlisle- "Why?"

Edward- " Just do it"

He did we all tried but no luck they turned there cell phones off.

Jasper- " No luck Alice has her's off."

Emmett- "Same here Rose has her's off to."

Carlisle- "Sorry guys no luck."

Edward- "Same. Did anyone no where they were headed?"

Jasper- " I thought they said Port Angles."

Edward- " That's right. Let's go get them. Carlisle can you watch the babies while we go after the girls?"

Carlisle- " Of course all call the hospital and tell them I am taking a sick day."

Edward- " Okay then lets go.

Thank you to all my reviewers and people who enjoy the story thanks for reviewing and hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

Edwardslover304 

Crystal


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -_Stolen Lover_

Edward's point of view:

Emmett, Jasper, and I ran out the door to my Volvo, I got in the front seat and started to drive. Jasper I could tell was scared and yet angry altogether. Emmett was ready to hit something weather or not it was living. I started driving toward Port Angeles where I had last seen the girls in Samantha's vision. We got there just in time to see Bella being thrown in the back of a truck.

Bella's point of view:

The men started loading Alice, Rosalie and myself into the back of a truck. I couldn't tell what the men were saying because they were speaking a different language. Then I heard tires screeching to a stop. I looked to see Edward coming out of the Volvo. I took the only chance I had to scream to him.

Bella- "Edward"

I hoped he heard me. Then we were thrown in the truck and the last thing I could remember was the compartment filling with gas.

_Few hours later…_

When I finally woke up I opened my eyes to see we were in a wherhouse of some sort. I looked to find Alice, Rosalie and Esme lying next to me. I got up and decided to wake them up.

Bella- "Alice wake up, come on were not in the truck anymore."

Alice- "What? Oh my, Rosalie wake up were not in the truck anymore."

Rosalie-" What? Were not in the truck no more, Esme wake up we need you to wake up."

Esme- " What happened? I have a really bad headache."

Bella- " That would be the side effects of poisoned gases."

Alice- "Well where are we?"

Stranger- " Your in my wherhouse in Mexico City."

Rosalie- " Who is here? Show yourself now."

Stranger- " My precious Rosalie how could you not remember me or the life we had before you were turned?"

Rosalie- " No this can't be I killed you a hundred years ago, you should be dead."

Stranger- " Have you forgotten one thing that could have kept me alive?"

Alice-" Rose what is he talking about?"

Stranger- " You have told no one of our daughter that you had just before your change."

Rosalie- " Shut up Chris you know that I could not go near her after I thought I killed you."

Chris- " We both knew she was special because I was a vampire and you weren't. So just to make you happy she has lived for the past one hundred years looking for you."

Bella- "Rose don't listen to him"

Rosalie point of view-

I looked up to see Chris standing in all his glory. He was my old lover one that tried to kill our daughter. How I missed her but now she would be most likely dead if not changed into a vampire.

Rosalie- " Where is she Chris?"

Chris- "Closer than you think. Boys bring her to me."

I saw the guys bring in what seemed to be a beautiful young lady with dark brown hair, Blue eyes like the sky and a figure that matched mine.

Rosalie- "Chris let her go now, untie her hands you son of a bitch."

Chris- " Easy now that is no way to talk in front of our daughter."

Rosalie-" Chris let Miley go now."

Miley point of view-

The guys brought me in from a big room I was staying in. If anything I wish I could get to know my mother before I died at my fathers hand. I know my mother named me and I love what she has given to me. My full name is Miley Jamie Hale. I was born March 23 1904, my mother gave me up for adoption when I was born. I could say it was for the best sense I was part vampire. I have been searching for my mom sense I was 16 years old. If you want to know I was changed when I was 17 by accident. I kept my moms sky blue eyes, and her beautiful figure. I unfortunately have my father's dark brown hair. So now I am probably going to die at my fathers will and I have never met the women who brought me into this world. Anyway back to what is happening. The men tied my hands behind my back and made me walk into another part of the wherhouse. I was put down when I heard a women say…

Rosalie- " Chris let her go you son of a bitch"

Chris-" Easy now that is no way to talk in front of our daughter."

I had to give this women credit she actually had the guts to stand up to him I wonder why?

Rosalie- " Let Miley go Chris."

What she knows my name? How does she know that? I mean I have never heard this persons voice before but it sounds so familiar to me.

Chris-" Miley you know who this is?"

Miley- " No I don't but I'm sure you'll tell me in a minute or two."

He came up and slapped me across the face. Nothing new I had been beaten by him sense he found me two months ago.

Rosalie- " Chris stop this now "

Chris-" Miley this is your mother Rosalie Hale."

I could not believe what he just said that my mother was here with me. I mean that would explain why she was defending me but wow my mom was here. I started crying with tears of venom running down my face.

Miley-" Mom?"

Rosalie- " Yes Miley I am here don't worry."

Just then there was a big bang on the door and another man came in with guy tied up to.

Stranger#2- " Do you have Alice?"

Chris- "Yes I do, do you want to start now?"

Stranger#2- "Yes that would be great."

Alice's point of view-

I could hear the men talking about me I only wish that I could find a way to get out of hear and get Jasper to help us.

Stranger#2- " Well look what we have here. It looks like Alice Marie Brendan."

No this cannot be happening. No I got away from him a long time ago he should have died along with every other person in that awful place I was held in.

Alice-" No it can't be."

Stranger#2- " Yes I am here Alice, and to think you thought you got away pregnant. Well I expected more from you."

Alice-" what have you done Josh?"

Josh-" Lets say I found what you have been hiding for the past one hundred years."

Alice- " No you cant where is he Josh? Where is my son?"

Bella- "Alice what son?"

Josh-" predictable you never told anyone as I suspected."

Alice-" Where is he?"

Josh-" Well look right behind me."

I looked behind him to see a young man about eighteen years old and he was vampire. He had Black hair, green eyes with a hint of brown in them. He looked to be fairly tall.

Alice- " Josh what have you done to Zackery?"

Zackery's point of view-

I was taken from my room that I was put in by my father who I hate for every moment he lives. I have never known my mother. My father says that she ran away from him when she was pregnant with me. My name is Zackery Jason Brendan. I was born June 15th 1912; I was given up for adoption when I was born into this world. My father is a vampire when my mother was a human. On my eighteenth birthday I set out to find her but by chance my father changed me. Anyway back to reality this same pixie like women knew my name. I don't know how but she did. She had black spiky hair and golden eyes but somehow I knew they used to be green like mine.

Alice-" Josh let go of my son."

That said it all for me. I had finally found my mother. After a hundred years of searching I finally found her.

Zackery- "Mom?"

Alice- " My baby your all grown up god I missed you."

Those words meant the world to me I started crying tears of venom because I finally felt whole again form finally finding her. Then there was a large bang and a door opened. I could see a young women being dragged by a man.

Bella's point of view-

There was a big bang and I could only guess I was next for my flesh and blood to come. I could see a young women and a man dragging her in here. She has blond hair with natural honey brown highlights; she had brown eyes like I had when I was human, and a beautiful figure to go with her features of her face.

Bella-" So James we meet again for what the second time in what hundred and ten years."

James-" Bella well good to see you to. I would have never guessed to see you with a vampire considering you are a witch by blood, but wait now your both vampire and witch. Interesting combination."

Bella-" I haven't used magic in years and you know that. Now let our daughter go. I'm not stupid to see what is going on here. Let Phoenix go now."

James-" Well your still the same old Bella who I feel in love with at school."

Bella- " You are still the guy who I didn't like and yet you raped me for what? Something you couldn't get."

Phoenix's point of view-

I was brought into a wherhouse where I could see there were many people in here. I looked up to see a beautiful lady with chocolate brown hair and golden eyes, with a beautiful figure that looked a lot like mine. My father was fighting with her. They were arguing over something I couldn't be bothered to pay attention too. If you're wondering my name is Phoenix Lillian Swan. I was born December 12th 1903, I am part vampire and part witch. My mother was the one that was a witch, my father was a vampire. I have blond hair from my father with natural honey brown highlights. I have chocolate brown eyes and a beautiful figure. My mother gave me up for adoption when I was born. I am 19 years old and I will always be because I have vampire blood in me. I have searched for my mother for hundred years and yet found nothing of her. So I was taken by my father and now am here in front of all these people for some reason. Anyway back to reality.

Bella-" James let my daughter go now. You don't know what she could be capable of at a young age."

That said it all. Bella was my mother, I can't believe it I found her."

Phoenix- " Mother is that you?"

Bella- " Yes baby I am here and I won't leave you ever again."

That made me cry tears of joy she wasn't going to leave me. Just then another women moaned she must have an injury or something. I thought about my magic to heal. Then I heard a thank you from her.

Bella- " Phoenix this is Esme, Alice her son Zackery, this is Rosalie her daughter Miley."

James-" Shut up you stupid Bitch." He slapped her across the face.

Chris-" Come on James lets go feed let them catch up."

Josh- " Good idea lets go James."

James-" Okay."

Then they were gone I started to move toward my mom but it was funny because Miley and Zackery were doing the same thing. I smiled I reached my mom and used my magic to release us from our bindings. My father thought I couldn't use magic because of my vampiric side. He was wrong. I got everyone else out and hugged my mom and cried. Then when everyone was done catching up we started making a plan to get out of here.

Bella- " I have more power than Phoenix I could send Edward and the guys a message and tell them where we are."

Esme- " That's a good Idea dear. Lets do it."

Rosalie-" Lets get out of here first and make a fun for it."

Alice-" I agree."

Zackery-" Okay lets go then."

Hey everyone I know that was a long chapter and I haven't updated in a long time so sorry. I know you guys will be a little confused about what is going on. So all start with Bella. Bella is part witch by blood, and now is vampire as well. She meets James in 1902 in a school for witches and wizards. James was in love with her and Bella didn't like James raped her. Bella became pregnant and had a little girl named Phoenix Lillian Swan. Now moving on to Rosalie. Rosalie meets Chris in 1903 where they finished schooling together. In 1904 Rosalie became pregnant and found out Chris was cheating on her so she ran away and gave birth to Miley Jamie Hale. But Chris was also vampire so that would make Miley half vampire and human. Now moving on to Alice. Alice meets Josh in the asylum in 1910. They were best of friends and took it to the next step after they proved they were sane. Alice became pregnant in 1911 and got scared so ran away and gave birth to Zackery Jason Brendan. Josh was also part vampire so Zackery is part vampire part human.

_Hope this help you guys understand what is going on so anyway thanks for your reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Thanks Crystal _

_edwardslover304_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Escape

Bella's point of view-

We were waiting near the door till we heard the truck leave. When it left I finally had the chance to send Edward a message. I thought of what to say and then I took everything I learned in my powers and put it to work.

Edward's point of view-

We had been driving for hours and still no sign of the girls. I was thinking about what the birth certificate I seen saying Bella had a daughter but how could she when she was 18 now and the child had to be 3 but it didn't look like that. Sense the birth certificate said that the child would be now 18. So it looked like she had to be something more than what she was. I was thinking though all the mythical stuff I knew but nothing came to mind. Then I seen her, I was having a vision.

Vision- Bella was standing by a door fairly large but I didn't know where I had seen it from. Then Bella looked up and said "Edward my love we are in a ware house in Mexico City. I know you are wondering what I am now that I have sent you this. I am a witch by blood. I'm sorry I hide it from you. But know you need to come get us. I love you; you are the only one to save us. Bye."

Then the vision ended. I looked at Emmett and Jasper.

Edward- "I know where the girls are. They are in Mexico City at a warehouse. They are safe as far as I know and Bella is a witch."

Jasper- "What? How?"

Edward- "Her bloodline contains it. I'm guessing that she is as old as I am."

Emmett- "Wow man that is amazing. But just think you get another daughter."

Edward- "Yeah one that may not except me at all." Just then we entered Mexico City. I was looking for the warehouse; I found it and drove up to it. I got out of my car. I ran inside and found Bella on the floor looking at her daughter who was fast asleep along with Alice and Rosalie. The guys were right behind me and ran towards the girls. I ran to Bella and looked at the little angle I never knew about. She looked almost identical to Bella Except with blond hair.

Edward- "Bella baby we need to go. Now."

Bella- "I know let's go."

Emmett picked up Rosalie and her daughter. Jasper picked up Alice who stirred a bit when moved, her son got up on his own and I carried Bella's daughter out. We got into my Volvo surprising we all fit. I speed off toward our home in Forks, Washington.

Well there is chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it. I made this one short because of my last chapter was really long. Anyway hope you enjoyed please review.

_Edwardslover304,_

_Crystal _


	8. Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home!

**Chapter 8- Home Sweet Home!**

BPOV:

When we arrived in Forks, Washington I was happy to be home. I would be able to see my babies and have the missing daughter I longed to meet for eighteen years. We arrived at the Cullens Mansion and all got out of the car. I got out with Edward and Phoenix at my side. Phoenix looked so scared and still looking forward being with me forever. Carlisle came out with Samantha. I ran up to her.

Bella: "Thank you so much for taking care of them Carlisle."

Carlisle: "Bella I am so glad you are alright I never thought I would see you for a long time. And who may I ask are these children with you?"

I walked over to Phoenix and looked at her. God she looked so much like me.

Bella: "This Carlisle is my other daughter Phoenix Lillian Swan, she also is a witch vampire like me. I am proud to have her in the family now more than ever."

Phoenix started crying because she finally knew my intensions to keep her no matter what. Alice than steeped forward with Jasper and Zackery at her side.

Alice:" Carlisle this is my son Zackery Jason Brendan, he is a vampire and I would like to welcome him into our loving family which will be finally completed with another addition in nine months."

Zackery stared at Alice in shock and Alice hugged him and so did Jasper. Jasper welcomed as his son no matter if he had another guys blood in him. It made no difference. That's when Rosalie stepped forward with Emmett and Miley at her side.

Rosalie:" Carlisle this is my daughter Miley Jamie Hale. And with her being a vampire I am glad to say that she will be loved along with her little sister or brother that is coming in nine moths. Welcome to the family baby."

Miley was stunned that her mother was hugging her and that she would have a sibling. Esme than ran up to Carlisle and hugged him and kissed him. We were one happy family and so we went inside and we talked about our pasts and we all explained how Alice, Rosalie and I got pregnant and never told them we did because we were scared. In the end the boys were fine with it.

Phoenix:" What happens if they come after us again mom I mean what will we do?"

Bella:" We are a family and we will fight like one. No matter what never think you don't have what you want."

Everyone agreed with me that if the boys were to come after us we would fight as a family no matter what.

Well there is another chapter people. I would like to say I would love to do a sequel to this story but I need reviews from you to tell me if I should or not. But I hope you like it and hope to see some reviews this time.

_Edwardslover304_

_Crystal_


	9. Chapter 9: Complete Family

**Chapter 9: Complete Family**

_Eight months later:_

EPOV:

It had been eight months sense the girls were kidnapped and found their children who they hid from the world. Yet everyone was happy as ever. Phoenix moved in with Bella and I. Alice and Jasper bought a piece of land behind the Mansion and build their house there. Zackery moved in with them. About two months after Alice found out she was expecting twins. But she did want to know because we all know Alice. She is having two boys. Rosalie and Emmett also bought a house down the road from Bella and I. Miley moved in with then and Rosalie found out she was expecting twins as well. She of course wanted to know what she was having and she is having one boy and one girl. Everything is going good with all are families and we couldn't wait till Alice and Rosalie gave birth to there babies.

Bella:" Edward honey can you help clean up the mess our children made?"

Edward: "Coming Bella."

I was cleaning up Samantha and Landon's little food fight when the phone rang. That's weird I thought. No one ever calls on the house phone unless it was important. I picked up the phone.

Edward:" Hello"

Alice: "Edward get to the hospital right now Rose just went into labor and I think my water just broke."

Edward: "Okay Alice we will be there in a few minutes."

Alice: " JASPER HALE GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR MY WATER JUST BROKE." Man can she scream or what.

Edward: "Alice you need to calm down now I will meet you at the hospital bye."

I hung up and went strait upstairs.

Edward:" Bella honey Rose just went into labor along with Alice."

Bella:" Oh my okay just let me get the kids ready. Phoenix Alice and Rose went into labor can you help me with the kids please?"

Phoenix:" Coming mom I got Landon and Sam ready."

Bella:" I got Melissa lets go."

We got in the car and made our way to the hospital. We got there and asked for Alice and Rosalie Cullen.

Nurse:" And you are?"

Bella:" I'm her sister in law and these are her nieces and nephew along with her brother care to join the club?"

I asked the nurse looked shocked she pointed to the room down the hall where both Alice and Rose were. I walked down the hall with my family and into the room. Alice and Rosalie were both on beds resting. Jasper and Emmett both at there sides.

Alice:" Hey I wondered when you would get here" she started laughing.

Rosalie:" Yeah took you long enough."

Edward:" Well you will know when you have to two children still in diapers and causing a lot of mess you will know how we were doing."

We all burst out laughing. Carlisle came in and sat down to look at Alice and Rosalie.

Carlisle:" Well I think we better get the show on the road Alice you are fully dilated Rose you still have to wait but you are five centimeters dilated."

Alice:" OMG that one hurt."

APOV:

I was in the hospital waiting for Bella, and Edward to arrive with their kids.

Alice:" Hey I wondered when you would get here" she started laughing.

Rosalie:" Yeah took you long enough."

Edward:" Well you will know when you have to two children still in diapers and causing a lot of mess you will know how we were doing."

We all burst out laughing. Carlisle came in and sat down to look at Rosalie and I.

Carlisle:" Well I think we better get the show on the road Alice you are fully dilated Rose you still have to wait but you are five centimeters dilated."

Just as he said lets get the show on the road I got a big contraction.

Alice:" OMG that one hurt."

Everyone left the room and I began my way along childbirth. Another contraction came and Carlisle told me to push I did what I was told about three more pushes and I herd a beautiful crying sound from one of my sons. That's when another contraction hit me and I push my hardest. I pushed two more times and I hured the crying of my other son. Jasper kissed my forehead and started thanking me for giving him his sons. Carlisle cleaned the boys up and handed one to me and one to Jasper. I looked down at the bundle of joy in my hands.

Jasper:" What do we want to name him?"

He said while pointing to the boy I had.

Alice:" Well I have been thinking about names. And I thought that I liked the name William John Hale. What do you think?"

Jasper:" I like it, it suites him. Now what about our other son?"

Alice:" You pick his name."

Jasper:" Well I always want to name one child after you so how about Alan Emmett Hale."

Alice:" I love it."

We looked at our sons when we heard the piercing screams of Rosalie Hale.

_Well here you go another chapter please review and if you do want me to write a sequel please tell me. Thanks,_

_Edwardslover304_

_Crystal_


	10. Chapter 10: Childbirth

**Chapter 10: Childbirth**

RPOV:

I heard Alice gave birth to two healthy baby boys. I was so happy for her except the fact that I was in labor also. When Carlisle came in to check on me I was complete dilated and was giving birth now. Carlisle told me when a contraction hit to push I did as told. Emmett was holding my hand when on my forth push I heard a baby cry. Carlisle rapped it up in a blue blanket and told the nurse to clean up the baby. I felt another contraction and that's when after five more pushes my baby girl let out a cry. They took her away to clean her up. They came back a moment later with both my son and daughter. They passed me my daughter and Emmett our son.

Emmett:" What do you want to name her?"

Rosalie:" Well how about Madison Faith Cullen."

Emmett:" I love it."

Rosalie:" what about him?"

Emmett:" Well I always thought of Henry Carlisle Cullen."

Rosalie:" I love it."

Miley came in about an hour later to see her new sister and brother. She was so happy and said that she couldn't wait to help with them. Carlisle was proud to have Henry to have his name in there and couldn't be happier. We were told we could go home after two hours of waiting. Emmett drove us home and Miley followed behind in her silver Honda. The babies were fast asleep when we got home which made it easy for me to rest from giving birth I was really tired. I drifted off to sleep which was nice for tomorrow I would be full vampire again.

APOV:

Zackery entered the room about an hour later and was exited to have two little brothers and was happy to help when needed. That was my oldest son for you. He may look a little like me but has my heart all the way. After two hours of waiting we were told we could leave. Jasper drove us home and Zackery followed behind. Babies were sound asleep when I went and lay down. I was so tired from giving birth as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep thinking that tomorrow I was going to be a vampire again.

Two Weeks later… 

I was changing William when I heard the phone ringing. I quickly changed William and Alan and ran for the phone. I picked it up.

Alice:" hello."

Esme:" Alice darling I am in labor so I need you to meet me at the hospital okay call Bella and Edward and tell them to meet us there okay?"

Alice:" yeah Esme we will meet you there."

I heard a crash and then a bang.

Esme:" Carlisle Cullen get my suitcase or your hitch-hiking all the way to the hospital."

Wow Esme was pissed. I hung up and called Edward and Bella. It rang twice and then Phoenix picked up.

Phoenix:" Hello."

Alice:" Hi Phoenix is your mom there?"

Phoenix:" Yeah one sec."

Bella was soon on the phone and I told her to meet us at the hospital because Esme was having her baby. Jasper drove us to the hospital leaving Zackery with William and Alan at home. They were sleeping no sense on having them cranky. We arrived at the hospital Emmett and Rose were already they're waiting with Bella and Edward. We walked over to the desk and asked to see Esme the nurse knew who we were and told us she was down the hall. We got in there and seen Esme already holding a bundle of pink. She had a little girl. Esme looked proud and so did Carlisle.

Edward:" What did you name her mom?"

Esme looked up and down at the bundle of joy.

Esme:" We thought that we would name her Mercury Luna Cullen."

Bella:" That is a beautiful name Esme."

Esme:" Thank you."

We talked for a little while and then Carlisle told us that Esme needed rest which all of us knew was true it was hard to give birth. We all left to go home to our families that were complete in all ways that were possible.

So I hope you liked it thank you to all who review. Please let me know if you want a sequel. Thanks,

Edwardslover304 

_Crystal_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Final Family

10 years later..

BPOV:

All was well now that are families were completed. Not much will change with Edward and I but we can only hope that our babies will live a good long life and discover what I have. Which of course is my family. All has been well. Landon, Samantha and Melissa are now ten years old and getting bigger. Pheniox is 29, married and expecting twins in December.

Emmett and Rosalie had another daughter two years after Madison and Henry. They named her Nina Destainy Cullen. Madison and Henry are now 10 years old and Nina is eight years old. Miley I married with a little boy. His name is Derik.

Alice and Jasper had a baby girl. Her name is Mandy. She is seven and William and Alan are ten years old. Zackery got married and has a daughter. He name is Melanie.

Everything is perfect and it was going to stay that way.

Hope you liked this chapter this is the End of Loving our babies. There will be no sequel. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and hope you enjoyed.

Edwardslover304

Crystal


End file.
